One dispenser for such sheets from such a stack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein the stack of sheets is disposed in a box and the sheets are dispensed through a slot in the top of the box and centrally disposed parallel to the opposite edges of the sheets which are coated with the bands of adhesive. Alternately, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392 discloses a dispenser for such a stack of sheet material wherein a base is provided for supporting a removable cover within which is disposed the stack of sheet material. The cover is provided with an opening in its top wall and the stack of sheets are urged toward the top wall by a spring. The top wall is formed by two inclined portions which terminate at the dispensing opening. This dispenser comprises four basic parts to dispense the stack of sheets, and the sharp edges in the dispenser at the opening cause sheets that are dispensed to become stressed during the dispensing action about the edges of the opening so that the sheets retain a curl after they are dispensed.
A second patent number 4,653,666, assigned to the assignee of this application discloses a further embodiment of a dispenser for such a stack of sheets. This dispenser comprises a box which fits about the stack of sheets and has a centrally disposed opening transverse to the edges coated with the adhesive. A spring member in the box presses the stack of sheets toward the opening. Extending from the top wall of the box and into the opening are flexible polymeric flaps which during dispensing of the sheets bend to form arcuate walls about which the sheets are drawn as they are dispensed. This structure thus avoids the development of any curl in the dispensed sheets so that the sheets, after being dispensed and positioned on a receptor lay generally flat along the surface of the receptor and thus are not as subject to becoming dislodged as they would be had a curl been present in the dispensed sheet. This dispenser, as noted however, comprises a number of parts, and because it is formed from a box which is not refillable it lacks certain advantages. Further, the lightweight nature of the dispenser does not make it convenient as a desk dispenser since the sheets could not be removed from the box with one hand.